UN NOMBRE
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Porque decir el nombre de un ex-compañero de la secundaria, mientras tienes sexo con tu prometido, tiene sus serias y candentes consecuencias, ¿verdad, Levi? EreRi. UA. OoC. Lemmon One-Shot. [¡Para ShokoRoko!]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **| Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC | EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Lemmon |** One-Shot.

 **Nota:** Un coqueto one-shot que hice basándome en una confesión que estuvo rondando en facebook hace un tiempo. ¡Espero que les guste! ;)

 **Ojo:** es un **EreRi,** o sea, **Eren** es el **seme.**

»◦✿◦«  
 _Dedicado_ _especialmente_ _para_ _ShokoRoko. ¡Muchas gracias_ _por_ _tu_ _apoyo, bella_ _Ary! Espero, de_ _todo_ _corazón, que_ _este_ _fic_ _te_ _guste_ _aunque_ _sea_ _un_ _poquito ❤_  
»◦✿◦«

━━━━━「 ღ」━━━━━

 **UN** **NOMBRE.**

 **By:** _Maka_ _Kagamine._

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

—Levi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Con la duda desbordando de sus bonitos ojos dorados, Eren soltó esa pregunta aquella noche de viernes, cuando él llegaba a casa después de tener una ardua jornada en el hospital donde trabajaba. Era, por supuesto, una total sorpresa para él encontrarme sentado en el suelo de nuestra casa, rodeado por muchas cajas, hojas, libros y fotografías tan viejas como arrugadas.

Sin siquiera tener la pequeña delicadeza de darle una cálida bienvenida, arrugué el entrecejo y balbuceé una vaga respuesta. Estaba más entretenido pasando entre las hojas del antiguo anuario que tenía entre las manos.

—Uh, ¿qué? —intentó de nuevo, mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el armario que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Gruñí.

—Busco.

—Buscas —Eren asintió para sí, antes de parpadear y mirarme de nuevo—. ¿Y qué buscas?

Saqué una maldición por lo bajo, perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que había sido bendecido al nacer. Tenía muy en claro que no debía desquitar con él, el malhumor que otra persona me había causado. Pero estaba en mi límite. La cabeza me dolía un montón, los ojos me ardían y me picaba la nariz porque había estado bajo una nube de polvo esa tarde y lo había aspirado todo.

Pero Eren no lo sabía y estaba ahí, haciéndome preguntas tontas que me harían explotar en cualquier segundo.

—Nada.

Mi novio asintió de nuevo, viéndose más perdido.

—Nada —repitió, rascándose la cabeza, claramente confundido. Varios mechones de cabello castaño se revolvieron y terminaron por cubrirle la frente—. Entonces estás ahí sentado, entre mucha basura antigua, buscando _nada_.

Y bien, con eso mi límite había sido sobrepasado.

Con otro gruñido, azoté el viejo anuario contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente al hombre de piel morena, metro ochenta de estatura y bonitos ojos dorados, que se hacía llamar mi novio.

—Sí, Eren —ladré, perdiendo la compostura—. Estoy aquí sentado entre basura antigua, lleno de polvo, con la cabeza palpitándome como la mierda y quedándome casi ciego, porque estoy buscando nada. ¿Qué te parece?

Eren hizo una mueca ante mi brusca respuesta. Juntó las cejas y arrugó la boca, sintiéndose claramente enojado.

—Me parece que necesitas dejarlo porque te estás poniendo todo histérico.

Sin agregar algo más, y siendo consciente del brillo asesino que cubrió mi mirada, Eren corrió hasta la cocina esquivando el libro de química que había lanzado en su dirección.

¿Por qué el maldito infeliz tenía tan buenos reflejos?

—¡Puedes besar mi histérico culo, Jaeger!

Él asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y, con una sonrisa coqueta, agregó:

—Siempre, cariño.

Quise gritar.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

Todo pasó ese mismo viernes.

Y pudo haber sido un día fantástico, de verdad.

Era profesor de matemáticas en la secundaria privada de Karanese y, contrario a como lo era cada tedioso día, esa mañana mis alumnos estuvieron extrañamente calmados. Prestaron atención a la clase, fueron muy participativos, casi no hicieron ruido y todos entregaron la tarea.

Se lo adjudiqué a la fecha. Los exámenes finales estaban cerca, y algo me decía que los pequeños bastardos actuaban de esa manera para ganar puntos extras por si reprobaban mi materia.

 _Inocentes._

De todos modos, no me quejé. Disfruté de la tranquilidad y hasta me atreví a no dejarles tarea para que pudieran disfrutar del fin de semana. Incluso yo había planeado pasar sábado y domingo en compañía de mi novio, porque, si bien vivíamos juntos, con el tipo de trabajo que teníamos, era muy difícil encontrar el tiempo para nosotros.

Así que mi plan de fin de semana era, básicamente, estar todo el día encerrado en casa disfrutando de la compañía de mi novio. Ver películas en la televisión, estar echados todo el día en la cama y pedir comida a domicilio, eran nada más una pequeña parte de mi fantástico plan para esos días.

Sí, era _perfecto_.

Pero la _perfección_ dura poco. Incluso menos si tienes una compañera de trabajo llamada Hanji Zoë.

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con la _(un poco loca)_ profesora de biología. De hecho, solía ignorarla la mayoría de las veces, pero Zoë era algo así como mi mejor amiga. Habíamos estudiado juntos durante varios años (incluso trabajábamos en el mismo lugar), fue mi vecina en gran parte de mi vida y siempre había podido contar con ella, así que nuestra relación era más estrecha de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Por eso cuando se mostró ante mí ese día, mientras bebía mi té negro del medio día y comía mi tercera galleta de nuez (que Eren había preparado especialmente para mí), no pude evitar preocuparme un poco al encontrarla tan... apagada.

Si se caracterizaba por algo, era por su buen humor. Hanji era del tipo que siempre sonreía; por más gris que el día pudiera volverse, ella encontraba alguna manera de hacer salir el sol.

—Wow, pareces muerta.

Fue el sutil comentario que dejé escapar cuando se unió a mí en la sala de profesores. Ella chistó alguna respuesta agria por lo bajo mientras me miraba con esos vivaces ojos cafés ahora luciendo claramente vacíos.

—No he dormido en tres días, enano —contestó, sonando más bien arisca, sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba a mi lado.

Sorprendente, si me preguntan.

—¿Por qué? ¿Problemas con alguna de tus extrañas investigaciones? —piqué, nada más porque me gustaba molestarla cuando tenía la oportunidad

Hanji se quitó las gafas de montura oscura y acarició sus ojos quizá más tiempo del necesario, tomándose varios minutos para contestar a mi pregunta.

—Ojalá fuera por eso —chistó, monótona, dándome otra mirada que me heló en mi lugar. Tenía la ligera sospecha que nada bueno me esperaba—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que tú puedes ayudarme con mi problema.

Mi primera reacción fue querer huir de ahí, pero Hanji se veía tan derrotada que no pude moverme ni un poco. Así que me obligué a quedarme ahí sentado, con la galleta a medio masticar en mi boca y la preocupación royendo cada parte de mí.

Pese a todo, estimaba muchísimo a Hanji.

—Está bien... —dije, no tan confiado, animándola a continuar.

Ella asintió e hizo un ademán al aire.

—Bueno, resulta que estuve recordando acerca de nuestra época en secundaria —inició, tomándose la libertad de robar una de mis galletas. Ignoré ese hecho y me concentré en sus palabras que, por alguna razón, habían provocado curiosos escalofríos por mi espalda—. Y pensé en toda la gente que conocíamos por ese tiempo.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

La secundaria no fue realmente una de mis épocas favoritas. A diferencia de Hanji, yo nunca tuve la capacidad de relacionarme tan fácilmente con la gente. Me la pasaba más bien escondido dentro de mi burbuja de soledad, leyendo algún libro viejo que pedía en la biblioteca, alejado de todo contacto humano.

Supongo que por eso siempre fui el mejor blanco para recibir el bullying de ciertos imbéciles. Nunca llegaron al daño físico, pero las cicatrices del alma no se borran fácilmente. Aunque no valía la pena recordar esos tiempos; de ese entonces sólo tenía ingratas memorias.

—Ve al punto, mujer —urgí, queriendo alejar todo ácido recuerdo.

—Voy, voy —largó, masticando un trozo de galleta—. Entonces, recordé al chico de undécimo grado **(1)** con el que me llevaba bien —continuó y ante mi cara de _«no sé de qué mierda me hablas»_ agregó—: ¿el rubio, alto? ¿Del equipo de basquet? ¿Le decían _capitán América_?

Con eso todo pareció cobrar sentido. La imagen del hombre en cuestión apareció en mi mente, junto a un millar de incómodos recuerdos más.

—Ahh, el tipo de las cejas enormes.

Ella rió.

—¡Ese mismo!

—Bien, ¿qué hay con él?

Hanji hizo una mueca coqueta, sus ojos cafés brillaron y sonrió tanto que hasta las mejillas me dolieron.

—¿Sabías qué le gustabas?

Tomé un poco de té para disfrazar la incomodidad y vergüenza que sentía.

Quiero decir, no me lo esperaba. Aunque lo cierto era que el cejón solía acercarse a mí cada que tenía oportunidad. Yo no le tomaba muy en serio. No confíaba en él porque creía que sólo quería molestar, así que siempre terminaba alejándome mientras le insultaba en francés.

—Te estás desviando del tema, lentes de mierda —dije, nada más para que ella quitara esa mirada que me causaba repelús.

Volviéndose a acomodar en su lugar, Hanji empujó sus lentes.

—Pues bueno, como te dije, recordé todos esos buenos momentos y lo bien que me caía, que me dieron ganas de agregarlo a Facebook.

—Entonces sólo deberías buscarlo y agregarlo —dije, lógico, pensando en qué galleta debía comer ahora. Tal vez la de coco. Quizá la de café. Mmm, la de miel se veía más rica.

Entonces, tan dramática como mi amiga era, azotó la frente contra la mesa. Mis galletas saltaron y el té se agitó dentro de la taza.

—Es ahí donde todo se complica, Levi —cacareó, alargando la última vocal de mi nombre, causándome un terrible dolor de oídos—. ¡No recuerdo su maldito nombre! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Llevo tres malditos días sin dormir porque no puedo recordar su nombre! Estoy a nada de llegar a mi límite, ¡ayúdame!

Parpadeé, sorprendido de verla actuar así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude, exactamente?

Hanji lloriqueó.

—¡Dime que tú sí recuerdas su nombre!

—Por supuesto que no —levanté una ceja—. ¿Cómo voy a recordarlo si ni siquiera hablaba con él?

De nuevo, Hanji lloriqueó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente derrotada. Aunque duró poco tiempo así. De la nada, ella dejó salir un grito que me hizo brincar en mi lugar.

—¡Mikasa! —chilló el nombre de mi hermana mayor, con los ojos brillantes—. Ella iba con él, ¿recuerdas? Compartían varias clases. Tal vez ella sí recuerde, ¿podrías preguntarle? ¡Por favor!

Sabía que debía decir no, pero Hanji tenía cierto poder de convencimiento sobre mí que me era imposible ignorar.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

—Hey, mamá. Sí, sí. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que te llamé... Ajá, sí, estoy tratando bien a Eren... Sí, oye, ¿Mikasa está ahí? Sí, por favor, necesito hablar con ella. Bien, esperaré. Gracias.

 _Sí._

Llamar a mi madre el viernes por la tarde definitivamente no era parte de mi plan de fin de semana. Pero le había prometido a Hanji que me comunicaría con mi hermana apenas llegara a casa. Y eso estaba haciendo. Desperdiciando valioso tiempo en llamar a mi hermana mayor para preguntarle por un hombre al que nunca le hablé.

Jodida Hanji.

Y jodido cejón sin nombre.

—¿Levi?

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de mi hermana me hizo dejar de menear la pierna de un lado a otro. Me aclaré la garganta y enredé el cable del teléfono entre mi dedo.

Diablos, ¿por qué me sentía tan nervioso?

—Hola, Mikasa —dije, tan simple como lo era nuestra relación—. Siento molestar tan tarde, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Claro, ¿qué es?

Me rasqué la nariz y busqué las palabras correctas.

—Mira, te sonará algo raro —inicié, medio nervioso—, pero es sobre cuando íbamos en secundaria.

—Hace tiempo.

—Sí.

Mi hermana hizo un ruido, animándome a continuar.

—¿Recuerdas al chico rubio, alto y de cejas espesas con el que compartías varias clases? —hubo silencio durante minutos que me parecieron una eternidad— Le decían _capitán América_.

Eso pareció hacerla recordar.

—Ahh, sí, sí. El de las cejas enormes. Ya recuerdo. Le gustabas.

Tosí.

¿Qué ganaban con recordarlo? Nada, sólo hacerme cargar vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—Cristo, Levi —respondió, medio ofuscada—. Han pasado años. No recuerdo ni a la mitad de los chicos que tomaban clases conmigo en ese tiempo.

—Vamos, Mikasa, intenta recordar.

Ella bufó.

—Su apellido era Smith, o algo así. Es todo lo que recuerdo —sentenció—. Igual puedes buscar en el anuario escolar, seguro ahí lo encuentras.

—¿Y dónde diablos está el anuario?

—Probablemente tú lo tengas —explicó calmada—. Te llevaste varias cosas cuando te mudaste con Eren.

Me rasqué la cabeza intentado hacer memoria. Era cierto que me había llevado un montonal de cosas inservibles cuando decidí mudarme con Eren, pero no recordaba si los anuarios de esos años estaban entre ellas.

—Bien, buscaré entre las cosas que están en el desván.

—Es lo mejor —contestó—. De todos modos le preguntaré a mamá. Te aviso cualquier cosa.

Asentí, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verme.

—Bien, gracias.

━━━━━「 ღ」━━━━━

Así pues había pasado parte de mi _supuestamente_ feliz viernes buscando en el desván. Entre telarañas, polvo, cajas, termitas, moho y demás mierda que no valía la pena mencionar porque me ponía peor que un paranoico al saber que casi tenía una comunidad entera de bacterias viviendo en mi buhardilla.

 _Terrible._

Pasé casi una hora buscando entre viejas cajas, llenas de un pasado que no quería ni recordar. Pero la luz del desván resultó ser insuficiente cuando el sol se ocultó, dando paso a la noche. No me había quedado de otra, así que me tomó una hora más bajar todas las malditas cajas hasta la sala.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo, por cierto. Porque resultó que no tenía ningún maldito anuario de esa época entre mis cosas.

Para ese entonces ya quería reventar. Plagado de basura, polvo y mortíferos recuerdos de mi infancia, estaba a un paso del colapso mental. Y Eren, haciendo un tremendo ruido desde la cocina (porque estaba preparando la cena), no parecía ayudar demasiado.

Quería gritar.

Quería gritar muy, muy fuerte.

No podía creer que estaba ahí, quemando mi cerebro tan sólo para ayudar a Hanji.

Y realmente estuve a punto de gritar cuando el teléfono de casa sonó, perforándome los oídos. Aguanté la respiración, a nada de empezar a quitarme cabello por cabello.

Estaba desesperado, asqueado, cansado y sentía picazón por todo el cuerpo debido al maldito polvo.

Detestaba tener la piel tan sensible.

—¡Levi, están llamando! —gritó Eren desde la cocina. Me lo imaginé usando ese mandil rosado con motivos de pequeñas fresas y agitando el cucharón en el aire, cual madre regañona—. Deja el « _nada_ » que estás buscando y contesta.

Se la menté en silencio, pero terminé respondiendo la llamada.

—Te has comunicado al infierno, Satanás al habla —solté lo más tétrico que pude nada más para que la otra persona colgara de una vez.

—Ya le pregunté a mamá, _Satanás_ —respondió Mikasa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Dice que esos anuarios están en casa de Kenny y tío Uri.

De nuevo quise gritar.

Kenny era nuestro tío. Él y su esposo, Uri, vivían en Stohess, un suburbio del estado María. Y creánme, no tenía la mínima intención de montarme en el auto y conducir durante no sé cuantas malditas horas tan sólo para buscar el jodido anuario.

No, gracias.

Hasta aquí llegaba.

Hanji y su jodido cejón sin nombre se podían ir a la mierda.

No terminarían de arruinarme mi _feliz_ viernes.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

Luego de lo que yo llamé una cena llena de tensión (porque yo seguía de malhumor y Eren ni siquiera se dignaba en hablarme), cuando el reloj casi marcaba las diez de la noche, decidimos ir a dormir.

Eren ya estaba acomodado en la cama mientras yo estaba duchándome. Me tomé mi tiempo en ello, pasándome el jabón con delicioso olor a frutos rojos, asegurándome de quitar todo maldito rastro de polvo o telarañas que pudieran haber quedado en mi cuerpo. Pudo haber sido un momento bastante relajante, de no ser porque en mi cabeza todavía seguía resonando el apellido de hombre rubio y enormes cejas.

 _Smith._

 _Smith..._

 _Smith, ¿qué?_

¡Ahh! ¿¡Por qué seguía pensando en eso!? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidaba el tema por la paz y me dedicaba a intentar salvar mi _feliz_ viernes?

Estaba tan estresado por todo el asunto que azoté el bote de enjuague para el cabello contra la pared cuando me di cuenta de que estaba medio vacío. Todavía había un poco de líquido, pero se rehusaba a bajar por más que le pegara y volteara.

¿En serio? ¿En serio la vida me odiaba tanto?

Solté un rugido y boté el envase a la basura nada más porque no encontraba otra manera de liberar el estrés que me corroía hasta los huesos.

¿Por qué mierda me resultaba tan difícil recodar el nombre?

Seguramente debió de haber tenido un nombre horroroso. O muy complicado. O quizá ridículo, y por eso no podía recordarlo.

Agité la cabeza.

Ya, ya. No seguiría con eso. Lo dejaría por la paz. Le diría a Hanji que no había recordado nada y punto. Ya no me torturaría más.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

Cuando salí del baño, mi teléfono móvil, puesto sobre la cajonera de la habitación, parpadeaba anunciando una notificación nueva. Mi primer pensamiento fue dejarlo ahí, hasta que la batería muriera, porque no estaba de humor para lo que sea que fuera esa notificación. Pero luego me arrepentí. Quizá era importante. Podría ser del trabajo o algo así. Así que, después de arrugar el entrecejo, procedí a tomar el aparato.

Era, en realidad, un mensaje de Zoë. Más bien eran un montón, pero los primeros cuatro no decían mucho. Eran un montón de emoticonos sin sentido; pero el quinto me hizo levantar una ceja y releer el mensaje varias veces, intentando resolver lo que quería darme a entender.

【 **Hanji Zoë.**  
 _Ult. vez hoy a las 11:00 pm._

¡Con E! ¡Su nombre empieza con E! Acabo de recordar eso. ¡Con E, Levi! Estoy riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, ¿puedes creerlo?】

Levanté una ceja.

Patética. Así era ella.

Decidí no responderle. Nada más la dejé en visto y puse el teléfono en su lugar. Me daba igual, la verdad. Ya no me importaba si _Mr. Cejón_ tenía un nombre.

—Estuvo sonando todo el rato. ¿Era importante?

Eren, desde su lugar en la cama, con un montón de papeles entre sus dedos y los largos mechones de cabello atados en un moño a medias, me lanzó una mirada tras esa gafas que solía usar para la vista cansada.

Al menos estaba hablándome. Eso era un avance.

—Naah —respondí, mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla que traía alrededor del cuello—. Sólo era Hanji molestando.

Él asintió y volvió a perder los ojos en los papeles que leía. Se veía tan concentrado que me dije que tal vez era la ficha de algún paciente.

¡Pero era viernes! Debíamos estar disfrutándolo; no pensando en trabajo, ni peleándonos como un par de idiotas.

—Oye... —le llamé, mientras me acercaba a él. Tiré la toalla húmeda al suelo y caminé despacio, hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin verme.

Rodé los ojos y quise golpearlo por ser un mocoso insufrible y cabezadura. Pero lo dejé pasar porque era mi _feliz_ viernes y quería tener sexo para librarme del estrés.

—Quiero tener sexo —dije, suave como la mantequilla, sentándome a su lado.

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a verme, todavía sin bajar los papeles.

—Oh.

Me aguanté las ganas de suspirar.

—¿Y bien? —interrogué, mirándolo aburrido— ¿Seguirás fingiendo que todavía estás enojado conmigo, o me vas a coger de una vez?

Él me miró, con los ojos brillantes.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

Tener a Eren dándome la mamada de mi vida podía ser fantástico, en serio.

Él sabía dónde y cómo lamer. Sabía lo frenético que me ponía cuando se le daba por chupar mi glande, mientras sus humedecidos dedos con lubricante jugueteaban en mi interior, abriéndome para él.

Sí, sí. Por lo general solía ser así.

Pero no. No en ese momento.

Quiero decir, sí, tenía a mi novio dándome un sexo oral maravilloso y dedeándome de tal manera que me hacía gemir y jadear como perra en celo. Mi cuerpo de verdad lo disfrutaba y era fácil darse cuenta de ello. Tenía la piel llena de escalofríos, la respiración agitada y mi pene palpitaba en desesperación.

Pero mi mente era todo un cuento aparte.

Dentro de mi cabeza, las palabras que Hanji había escrito en ese estúpido mensaje no dejaban de hacer eco _«Con E, Levi. Su nombre empieza con E»._

Gruñí, no supe si fue por el placer que me recorrió hasta los pies cuando Eren subió por mi vientre repartiendo besos cortos mientras su dedo tocaba ese punto dentro de mí que me hacía ver destellos de colores debido al placer, o si fue porque consideraba hasta ridículo seguir pensando en el asunto del nombre cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo.

Incluso su sonriente rostro apareció en mi cabeza justo en ese preciso momento, junto a un par de nombres. ¿Era Edward? ¿Edmundo? ¿Edgar, quizá?

No, no, no. ¡Basta!

¿Por qué tenía que atormentarme a mí mismo de esa manera?

Intentando ignorar todo rastro de pensamiento estúpido y aprovechando que él había retirado sus dedos de mi interior cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, jalé a Eren por el rostro y lo atraje hacia mí para darle un beso intenso. Él no se negó, en cambio, me correspondió gustoso, tomándose la libertad de meter su lengua en mi boca. Jadeé encantando, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño. Sus manos entonces, vagaron por mi pecho y se centraron en mis tetillas; pellizcó la derecha sin demasiado cuidado, ganándose otro gemido ahogado de mi parte.

« _Tal vez su nombre era alguno raro, como Eldrich_ »

Fruncí el ceño —por no poder despegarme del asunto del nombre—, y, con una mano, restregué su erección contra la mía, nuestros fluidos se mezclaron y el movimiento fue mucho más fácil. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y Eren gruñó extasiado.

 _«¿Ernesto?»_

—Eren, métela —le urgí, en un afán de querer quitar todo nombre ridículo de mi cabeza.

Mi novio se lamió el labio inferior tan lenta y sensualmente que sentí una avalancha de placer iniciándose en mi vientre.

Ah, jodido Eren que podía encenderme nada más con eso.

 _«Quizá se llamaba Eden»_

Sin darme alguna palabra, Eren se estiró y buscó un condón en el cajón durante unos segundos nada más. Le miré abrirlo con los dientes y después deslizarlo sobre su erección, mientras yo me deleitaba con el espectáculo que su cuerpo me daba sólo a mí.

Era maravilloso observar esos ojos dorados brillando por la lujuria; esos músculos tensados, el sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo lentamente y su polla gruesa, larga y con las venas marcándose alrededor de ella.

 _«Pero tenía más cara como de Edison, o algo así»_

—Eren... —le apuré, realmente inquieto por mis pensamientos.

¡Tan sólo quería que él me cogiera de una vez para poder olvidarme del asunto!

—Dame un segundo, Levi —susurró, antes de darme un beso que sirvió para desconectar mi mente por un momento.

¡Benditos fueran los besos de Eren!

Se echó un poco más de lubricante alrededor de su pene, antes de ceñirse sobre mi cuerpo. Enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y él volvió a besarme, mientras aprovechaba la posición para penetrarme lentamente.

Arqueé la espalda y siseé por lo bajo cuando lo sentí totalmente dentro de mí. Eren lanzó alguna maldición en alemán y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, sintiéndome tan apretado alrededor de su majestuosa polla.

 _«Mmm, no. Tal vez se llamaba Erik»_

—¡Ahng! —gemí, entre perturbado y excitado, enterrando las uñas en su espalda—. E-Eren.

Él se movió casi en seguida de eso. Con un beso que se me antojó de lo más dulce, Eren embistió lentamente. Llegó tan profundo que temblé y lloré de placer porque, joder, él sabía donde estaba mi próstata y llegaba a ella con facilidad.

Paseé mis manos sobre sus brazos, marcando mis uñas por aquí y por allá, cada vez que él me hacía ver más puntos de colores.

 _«¿Qué no se llamaba Edwin?»_

—Le-Levi... —jadeó Eren, mientras se movía un poco más rápido.

Dejé de respirar. El cosquilleo en mi cuerpo aumentaba sin control cada vez que él chocaba contra mi próstata. Pronto, no era más que una masa temblorosa que gemía y se retorcía de placer puro.

 _«No, no. Ese no era su nombre. Tenía uno parecido»_

—¡Ah! ¡Haah! ¡E-E...ren!

Mi novio volvió a besarme. Lentamente sus labios se acoplaron con los míos, quitándome el aliento, mientras empujaba un poco más profundo.

Oh, Dios. Era maravilloso.

—Te amo, bebé —siseó, perdido en el placer, mordisqueando mi oído.

 _«Sí, sí. Tenía un nombre así. Era... Smith, mmm»_

 _«Smith E...»_

 _«Erw...»_

—¡Erwin!

Y entonces, tras esa revelación que pareció iluminar mi cerebro, hubo un silencio ensordecedor que me heló totalmente. Incluso Eren se había quedado quieto, mirándome fijamente. Parecía incrédulo.

Peligrosamente herido.

Oh, oh.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o lo había pensado?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi fuera de sí, separando su cuerpo del mío.

Tragué saliva y me estremecí al sentir el repentino abandono que me provocó cuando su pene se deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo.

—E-Eren... deja que... —inicié, intentando acercarme, pero él me detuvo con una simple mirada.

Me mordí la lengua e intenté tocarlo, pero se alejó de mí tan rápido que sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi corazón. Era la primera vez que Eren me rechazaba de esa manera. La mirada que me dedicó sirvió para estremecerme de sobremanera. Sus ojos dorados se tiñeron de tantos sentimientos conflictivos, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

Él no me dejaría explicarle. Estaba seguro de eso.

—Cállate —pidió, bajando la mirada, con la voz sonándole fría y lejana—. Sólo cállate.

Le obedecí. De hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de decir algo coherente. Realmente no podía creer que había dicho el nombre de otro hombre mientras estaba teniendo sexo con mi novio.

Debía ser el bastardo más desafortunado del mundo.

—Ponte boca bajo —ordenó, de la nada. No podía ver sus ojos porque el pelo le cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero sólo necesité escucharle para saber que algo iba realmente mal—. ¡Ahora! —volvió a decir, elevando la voz. Me sentía tan avergonzado que no pude sino mas que obedecerle de inmediato.

La duda ahondaba en mí ante su repentino mandato, pero preferí no preguntar. Algo me decía que él no me daría la respuesta que buscaba. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, ahogué un reproche y simplemente me acomodé tal y como me había ordenado.

—Levanta ese culo tuyo. Déjame verlo por completo —mandó, escuchándose frío y perverso. Temblé ante su voz y volví a obedecerlo.

Alcé el trasero en su dirección, sosteniéndome por mis rodillas, y hundí la cara en la almohada más cercana. Me sentía avergonzado, patético y como un infiel, aun sin serlo. Estaba prácticamente mostrándome todo ante él, desnudo, tembloroso y lleno de sudor.

Demasiado expuesto.

Su mirada calaba hasta mis huesos. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía. Esos ojos suyos me recorrían por completo, grabándose cada parte de mi piel, haciendo que un curioso cosquilleo se regara hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Oh, joder. ¿Por qué me estaba excitando en esa situación?

No pude seguir pensando, la verdad. Eren había empezado a recorrer mi espalda con su dedo índice, marcando mi columna vertebral muy lentamente. Bajó lentamente por mi piel, encontrándose muy pronto con mi cóccix. Dejó un beso húmedo y después succionó con fuerza en esa zona, para dejar una marca. Me estremecí y ahogué un gemido profundo contra las sábanas.

—Así que Erwin, ¿eh? —pronunció lentamente, descendiendo su mano hasta mis nalgas.

—Deja que te explique... —intenté decir.

Pero no pude continuar. Eren había hundido dos dedos en mi sensible ano, cortándome la respiración de golpe. Abrí los ojos y mi espalda se arqueó, mientras la saliva escurría por mis labios.

Las piernas me temblaron, incapaces de seguir sosteniendo mi peso. Pero no caí. Eren sostuvo mi cadera con su mano libre, manteniéndome en mi lugar, enterrando los dedos en mi piel con fiereza.

—No hay nada que explicar, bebé —susurró, ciñéndose sobre mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que esos dedos largos tocaban lo más profundo de mí—. Realmente no quiero escucharlo.

Chillé y temblé de puro éxtasis. Sus dedos recorrían todo mi interior, jugueteando; abriéndome lentamente. Hundí las uñas en la sábana oscura y dejé escapar un gemido largo.

—Pero dime, ¿él te toca de esta manera, Levi? —preguntó, tomándose la libertad de mordisquear mi oído— ¿sabe qué... cuando te tocan aquí —bastante osado, Eren rozó mi próstata a consciencia, torturándome lentamente— te vuelves loco de placer?

Separé los labios y la saliva escurrió por mi boca. Mi cuerpo se agitó sin poder evitarlo, mientras el hormigueo en mi vientre se arremolinaba con más urgencia. Mi pene palpitaba en desesperación y la punta rebosaba de fluidos, que pronto empezaron a chorrear.

—¡Contesta! —exigió, arremetiendo con sus dedos. Dejé de respirar y negué con la cabeza.

—E-eres el único —confesé, justo cuando él se encontró de nuevo con mi próstata—. Só-sólo tú. ¡Lo juro!

Le escuché reír entrecortado, mientras lamía mi nuca húmeda por el sudor. Se saboreó largamente, antes de dejar un beso suave ahí mismo.

—Sólo yo, ¿eh? —se burló, enterrando sus dedos un poco más—. Soy yo el único que puede hacerte gemir y chillar como ahora, ¿no?

Con toda la intención del mundo, volvió a rozar mi punto sensible haciéndome ver puntos de colores y lloriquear de placer. Me estremecí al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro en la almohada más cercana.

—Sí-sí —contesté, entre respiraciones.

Eren volvió a reír y sacó sus dedos, provocándome otro estremecimiento en el vientre.

—Voy a cogerte, Levi —susurró contra mi oído, restregando su erección entre mis nalgas. Sentí su humedad empapando mi agujero y supe que él ya no traía el preservativo—. Te cogeré tan duro que nunca más volverás a buscar a otro hombre, mi amor.

Y tras esas palabras, él se hundió en mí. Mi interior lo succionó al instante, mientras esos dedos suyos se aferraban a mi piel con esfuerzo. Un gemido largo se atoró en mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se ponían en blanco y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndolo totalmente profundo.

Eren estaba tan caliente y mojado. Sentía su polla hinchada palpitando en mi ano, mandando una serie de hormigueos que se centraron en mi vientre, volviéndome loco de placer.

—Jodeeer —largó, cuando mis paredes anales lo aprisionaron con fuerza —Estás... tan apretado —rugió, sosteniendo mis cadera. Entonces, decidió dar el primer movimiento. Despacio, hizo la cadera hacia atrás; su pene se retiró, apenas y un poco, y volvió a entrar de manera certera.

Gemí y mi cuerpo se agitó. Todo me dio vueltas, lloré de placer y creí que no podría sostenerme más tiempo con mis temblorosas rodillas.

—¿Te gusta esto, no? Te gusta que sea yo quien te coja, ¿verdad?

Las calientes palabras se dispararon en mi oído, pero no pude responderle. Mi novio había embestido profundamente, dejándome sin oxígeno cuando encontró mi sensible próstata.

—¡E-Eren! —chillé, con la saliva bajando por mis labios— ¡Ahí, más, más!

De nuevo le escuché reír.

—Eso, bebé. ¡Ruégame! Pídeme que te coja hasta quedarte sin aliento. ¡Pídemelo!

—Por... favor —rogué, justo cuando sus testículos se azotaron contra mis nalgas, después de otra embestida. El salvaje movimiento me provocó un espasmo delicioso que disfruté como nunca—. Cógeme, Eren. ¡Cógeme duro!

Después de eso, arremetió con más fuerza, su piel chocó contra la mía y la cama rechinó, cuando se azotó con la pared. El sonido candente intensificó las vibraciones en mi polla, exigiéndome un poco de atención también. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo y alcancé mi pene, envolviéndolo entre mis dedos. Estaba muy húmedo y palpitaba insistente, rogando por más.

Bombeé alrededor de mi pene, mientras él me atacaba con otra profunda embestida que me hizo ver estrellas. Dejé escapar saliva y me estremecí; mis rodillas temblaron de nuevo, el placer en mi vientre se extendió y se acentuó hasta llegar mis dedos. Mi ano se estremeció; mis paredes internas se apretaron más contra esa polla húmeda y escuché a Eren rugir, casi de manera incontrolable.

Lágrimas de placer escurrieron por mis ojos y dejé el pecho pegado contra el colchón. No podía pensar en nada más. Sentir su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo, provocando un sonido acuoso, me obligaba a gritar y mover mi mano con más insistencia contra mi polla.

El orgasmo estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Las sensaciones habían creado un globo en mi vientre que se inflaba tras cada segundo que pasaba, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

—Me estás... apretando tanto —siseó, para luego morder mi hombro—. ¿Puedes sentirme, mi amor? —jadeó, mientras sus manos separaban mis nalgas. Observó con morbo la manera en que mi cuerpo lo succionaba profundamente cada vez que él arremetía— ¿Puedes sentir como tu agujero me aprieta?

Esas palabras llenaron mis oídos. El escalofrío que me recorrió con intensidad me hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y acaricié mis bolas tensadas, que urgían por descargarse de una vez.

—¡Ahh! ¡E-Eren! —suspiré, perdido en la sofocante sensación, con la frente hundida en la almohada. Mis dedos libres se enterraron en la sábana, en un afán de liberar un poco de tensión.

Él rió nuevamente y corrió una de sus manos hasta mi tetilla derecha. Pellizcó mi abandonado botón y lo retorció entre sus largos dedos, mientras su lengua se daba un festín con el sudor que escurría por mi espalda.

Hubo otro movimiento de su parte. Se hundió con tremenda facilidad en mi ano y chocó contra mi próstata de nuevo. No pude aguantar más. Con una embestida más, me liberé. Solté un grito que se ahogó contra la almohada, al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba sobre las sábanas.

Eren no tardó demasiado en seguirme. Enterrando sus dedos en mi piel, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Le sentí hundirse todavía más, y disparó cada gota de caliente semen hasta lo más profundo de mí.

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

—¿Estás engañándome?

Minutos después, su pregunta rompió el silencio pesado e incómodo que había invadido la habitación. Él estaba a mi lado, en la cama. De hecho, ambos nos habíamos acomodado en posición de cuchara, así que Eren, desde mi espalda, me abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarme ir.

Suspiré y tomé su mano entre las mías. Lo sentí un poco rejego, pero se dejó tocar de todos modos.

Estábamos tan cerca, pero lo sentía tan lejano...

—No, no es así —respondí, sintiendo su mano estremecerse sobre mis dedos—. ¿Realmente crees que soy de tipo que engaña?

Él negó.

—No, pero... —Eren se tragó sus palabras y hundió su rostro en mi nuca, estremeciéndome— Entonces, ¿quién demonios es Erwin?

Cerré los ojos. Estaba cansado, sudado y con pocas ganas de hablar, pero no me importó. Me dije que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad.

Y eso hice, busqué la manera más rápida de explicar todo el asunto.

—Era un compañero de Mikasa en la preparatoria —expliqué, despacio—. Estaba pensando en él durante el sexo, sí. Pero no de la manera en que crees, Eren. —confesé, ganándome un sonido largo de su parte—. Esta tarde, durante la hora del almuerzo, Hanji llegó a preguntarme cosas del pasado. Quería saber si yo recordaba al chico de undécimo grado con el que ella se llevaba. No supe quién era hasta que me lo explicó. Recordé un poco del hombre en cuestión y luego Han empezó a presionarme sobre si me acordaba del nombre, porque ella no. El caso es que estuve toda la maldita tarde intentando recordar el nombre del estúpido capitán América, y bueno, como habrás notado, se me vino a la mente en el momento menos indicado.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, respirando en mi cuello. Asentí, tras haber enredado su dedo meñique con el mío— ¿Por eso estabas de tan malhumor en la tarde?

Chasqué la lengua.

—Sí, sí. Fue porque no podía recodar el nombre y estuve toda la maldita tarde intentado buscarlo en los anuarios —ladré, ofuscado—. No puedo creer lo que hago por la maldita lentes de mierda.

Eren rió, viéndose de mejor humor ahora. Besó mi hombro largamente y susurró varias palabras de amor contra mi piel, mientras arrastraba sus labios hacia arriba. Encontró mi cuello y chupó, para dejar otra marca.

Gemí en voz baja.

—Lo lamento —murmuró, bastante arrepentido—. Yo... pensé que tú... habías buscado a alguien más porque, uh, yo te he descuidado. Sé que el trabajo me consume y te dejo solo demasiado tiempo. Lo siento. Prometo dedicarte más tiempo.

Despacio, ahogué un suspiro y decidí voltear para encontrarnos cara a cara. Sus preciosos ojos estaban un poco apagados, signo de la culpabilidad que le embargaba.

Dejé un beso en sus labios. Lento, cálido y rebosante de amor. Él me correspondió, acomodando su mano en mi cintura. Tocó mi piel, dibujando pequeños círculos por donde pasaba sus dedos.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas —dije, cuando el beso se rompió —. Yo estoy bien. Nunca buscaría a alguien más, Eren. No soy así —le hice saber, con mis ojos clavados en los suyos—. Además, yo sé que tu trabajo es importante, debes estar ahí cuando te necesiten.

—Pero no es más importante que tú, amor. Te juro que aprovecharemos al máximo el fin de semana. Nos la pasaremos aquí en casa, encerrados, sin hacer nada. Veremos películas, pediremos delivery y haremos el amor hasta el cansancio.

Sonreí y le acerqué a mí. Lamí sus labios lo más sensual que pude, ganándome un siseo de su parte. Los ojos le brillaban encantados, mientras sus manos se agasajaban apretando mis nalgas.

—Me gusta tu plan —acepté, enredando mis piernas en su cadera. Nuestros sexos se rozaron y jadeé, coqueto—. Es exactamente como lo había pensando.

Eren sonrió, pero terminó gruñendo excitado, cuando volví a restregarme contra él. Los ojos le brillaron, llenos de picardía y volvió a presionar mis nalgas mientras me besaba húmedo y profundo.

Uh, sí.

Mi feliz fin de semana ahora prometía ser espectacular..

━━━━━「 ღ」━━━━━

A la mañana siguiente, relajado, feliz y con Eren durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado, decidí tomar mi móvil y mandar un mensaje a la infeliz Hanji que, esperaba, mejorara su fin de semana.

【Se llama Erwin.

Erwin Smith.】

━━━━━「ღ 」━━━━━

 **(1):** Undécimo grado: de 16 a 17 años.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este one-shot sin mucho sentido (?). La verdad, sólo quería escribir porno, pero no sé cómo fue que se alargó tanto XDD. Como dije, me basé en una confesión que vi hace un tiempo en facebook jajaja xd. Ya lo tenía terminado, pero apenas lo subo porque tenía otras cosas que hacer :P.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Sobre todo a ti, ShokoRoko ❤. ¡Miles de gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en mis fics! (｡•́_ก̀｡) Siento que esto no es suficiente para agradecerte, pero, ¡En serio, muchas gracias! 💙

Bueno, si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review. Esos son mi alimento de cada día, jajaja.

Tengan un día maravilloso 💙.

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
